


Animal Crackers & Nanny Stan

by Mamlaka



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Nanny, Based Off of "The Boy" kinda, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamlaka/pseuds/Mamlaka
Summary: Stan needed extra money after graduating college early, so he got a job as a nanny in a small town called Derry. Everything starts out normal, until Georgie's imaginary friend isn't so imaginary anymore. (And Stan starts to fall for the guy he's working for)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the boy, and now I'm watching IT, and screaming at the T.V., because no he doesn't want his boat back, and no he doesn't want it to float, and no, I will not let you harm my squishy little marshmallow Ben. 
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are my own c:
> 
>  
> 
> Stan/Richie is labelled because it does happen, however Stenbrough is the main pairing.

Stanley Uris looked up at the house in front of him. Bev had suggested he get a job with kids, up in Derry so he could move back to her and Ben. But this, this was a little much.

The house was huge, black, and old. In fact it was the old well house Stan had been terrified to even be near when he was small, and now he had a job working in it. 

Yay for him.

Once he had finally gathered the courage to step up to the door, he knocked lightly. The door opened, and a pretty woman around twenty answered.

"Hello, I'm Audra. You must be Stan," the woman,  Audra, said, stepping aside so Stan could step inside.

"Yes, I'm Stan. Mr. Denbrough said I would be watching Georgie?"

"Yep, Georgie is Bill's little brother. You'll be watching him and cooking for Bill and Georgie. There's a list of rules on the fridge, and your room is upstairs," Audra explained as she lead Stanley around the house. "Now, Georgie doesn't talk that much, and Bill isn't home a lot. Bill has Wednesday and Saturday off each week, so he'll help the days he here. There are some strange noises, of course, because this is quite an old house, so there's nothing to worry about there."

Stan nodded as he followed her around the house, carefully listening to the instructions and details he was given. The house still gave him the creeps, but the money was good, so Stan figured he could hold out for the few months he was scheduled to work.

 

 

"Alright, I think that's everything. Bill should be home around nine tonight, I've already given Georgie his lunch, and Richie has already dropped the groceries for the week off, so you should be good. Again, the list is on the fridge, and if you need anything,  Richie's number is on the counter." Audra said.

"Alright," Stan carefully helped her pack each of her bags into the trunk of her car. He did find it quite odd that she was leaving the day he got there, but he supposed Audra had better things to do than help some guy that would probably figure everything out on his own.

He watched as she drove away, waving his hand and biting his lip. He was nervous,  as anyone would be in his situation, but he knew he had nothing to worry about. He was watching a kid that was no more than seven, and since it had been Tuesday, Mr. Denbrough would be there to help the next day. So, in all honesty, Stan really had nothing to worry about. 

He thought he had nothing to worry about,  anyway.

 

Stanley hummed, swaying his hips as he moved around the kitchen, reading the list of rules Audra had left for him. They had started out normal, and then had gotten stranger and stranger as the list went on.

  1.  Check up on Georgie every two hours.
  2. No sweets after eight p.m.
  3. Breakfast has to be somewhat healthy.
  4. Georgie can't eat ice cream, or anything like that without Bill's consent. The same for movies over PG
  5. No horror stories.
  6. No strangers in the house. 
  7. You cannot be out later than five p.m. 
  8. Georgie isn't to leave the house without Bill.
  9. When you put Georgie to bed, always knock on the left wall three times.
  10. If Georgie asks you to do anything that involves a "Pennywise" do it without hesitation.
  11. Keep a close eye on your belongings at all times,  especially shoes and jewelry.
  12. Never break any of these rules 



Stanley shook his head. Some of the rules were just flat out creepy. Pennywise? What the hell was a Pennywise? 

He bit his lip before pulling he sticky note off the counter that had been labelled "Richie", and writing out a small text.

_To  Richie:_

_Hello. My name is Stan. I'm working at the Denbrough household as a nanny, and Audra left me your number. I'm a little confused about some of the rules, and was wondering if you could help clarify some of them._

_From Richie:_

_Hoi Stan!  Audra told me I might get a text like that what can I help u with?_

_To Richie:_

_Well, what is a Pennywise? And why can't I be out later than five p.m.? And I take take Georgie out unless Mr. Denbrough is with him?_

_From Richie:_

_Pennywise is Georgie's imaginary friend idk  about the curfew, and Georgie went missing for a few days awhile back, and since that Bill is super protective over the kid_

_To Richie:_

_Thanks for clearing that up for me._

_From Richie:_

_Np, babe_

Stan couldn't help but giggle at the pet name. He set his phone on the counter, before opening the fridge. He practically drooled at the sight of all the food. Sure, Stanley ate, but never food like dragon fruit and at least twenty dollars worth of go-gurt. So who could blame him when he ended up at the dining room table with two packets of go-gurt and a small packet of teddy-grahms.

_From Richie:_

_So I forgot to pick up animal crackers, and they're the kid's fav, so is it ok if I drop them off in about 5 minutes_

_To Richie:_

_Sure_

_From Richie:_

_Great_ _I'll be there in a few mins_

 

 Stanley wasn't completely sure why he was blushing, but he did know he had to check on Georgie. So Stan made his way up the stairs, stopping when he reached Georgie's room. He knocked lightly at the door. A small 'Yeah' was heard and Stanley shook at the kid's voice.

"Hi, Georgie. I'm Stan. I'm gonna be your new nanny, and I wanted to see how you're doing,"

The door opened, and a small kid poked his head out. "Hi! I'm Georgie!"

"Hey Georgie! I'm sorry, but Richie is on his way with some animal crackers." Stan grinned.

"That's okay! Richie forgets all the time. I'll be okay with waiting!" Georgie smiled.

"Alright, I'll bring them up as soon as Richie gets here." 

"Thank you Stan!"

 

 

Stan let out a scream as two hands wrapped around his hips. He turned, hands up and ready to smack his attacker, before a deep laugh bubbled into his ears.

The guy was tall, his hair was dark, and the glasses that framed his face were about the same color as his hair. His eyes were beautiful, and Stan blushed as he looked into his the guy's eyes.

"Hey! I'm Richie," the man, Richie said, grinning. "And sorry, didn't mean to scare you that bad."

Stan rolled his eyes. "It's fine. You have the cookies?"

"Yep," Richie handed the bag to Stan, who smiled and turned around to get a bowl to dump the crackers in.

"Thanks."

"So, I gotta go. Text me when you got time, pretty boy." Richie  grinned before turning and sauntering out the front door.

 

 

Stanley was curled up in a blanket with an apple when he heard the front door open, and he flinched, staring at the door.

The guy that walked in was tall, taller than Richie (who had been texting him for at least three hours), and his dark hair swept over his  blue eyes, and the suit he was wearing hugged him in all the right  places.

"You must be Stan. I'm Bill."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's doing good. He has a not-date with Richie and more food than he can possibly eat. And then his clothes go missing and he gets stuck in the attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little scared to write more lol. I wanna stay true to both the movies, and where I'm trying to go with the work, but it's proving to be a bit difficult without rushing into everything. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, the second chapter awaits! I'm kinda proud of myself lol I never update on a regular basis

_From Richie:_

_Heya stan! Going out & and wondering if u wanted me to show u around town. _

_To Richie:_

_Like a date?_

_From Richie:_

_No unless u want it to be_

_To Richie:_

_Okay. I'll meet you at the house._

_What time are you going to be here?_

_From Richie:_

_Around 2_

_To Richie:_

_See you then._

Stanley yawned and stretched out his arms. Bill had taken Georgie out, with specific directions for Stan to have some fun. So Stan assumed going out with Richie  would be fun. And, Richie was doing good with the rule the Denbrough household has about being out later than five. Stanley was sure he found himself a catch.

He stood, and made his way to his room to pick out his outfit. It wasn't a date, but Stanley Uris was going to look good for his first not-date with Richie.

 

 

"It's not a date, Bev!" Stanley whined, twisting his necklace between his fingers.

"Yes it is, Stan. What else could it be?" Stan could tell that Bev was rolling her eyes, even through the phone. 

"Just two guys being dudes!"  Stan heard from the other end of the line.

"Who is that?"

"Mike's new girlfriend. Annie, could you shut up, please? Thanks." Stan snickered at her snotty reply.

"It's not a date, Bev." Stan insisted.

"Are you gonna wear your coral shirt?" 

"Yeah,"

"And are you drinking green tea?" 

"Maybe."

"Then it's a date!"

 

 

Stan set everything down gently on the counter before he turned to the shower. It was huge, and the shower curtain was gorgeous. He ran his hands over it, enjoying the feel of it on his hand, before he started the water. 

It felt nice. The water running over his body. Falling from his hair. Of course, Stanley had showered before, but nothing could compare to the water pressure or the perfect temperature. In all honesty, Stan would probably consider that moment heaven.

It didn't last long though. 

As Stan made his way out of the shower, his brain took quick notice of everything wrong. His shirt and necklace were missing, and the door was closed all the way, even though Stanley had left it partially open.

With his breathing already out of wack, he made his way to his room. He figured maybe he had messed up, forgetting to grab everything, and maybe he had closed the all the way, he just thought he hasn't. That made sense.

Yet as he stepped into his room, everything was gone. His clothes, his hair brush, his phone, and even his suitcases. Everything. 

Of course, Stanley being the reasonable person he was, immediately began thinking of every possible explanation.  

  1.  Bill had gotten home early, and he and Georgie were playing a prank on him.
  2. Richie was here, and was trying to see Stanley naked.
  3. Or, Stanley had walked into the wrong room.



The second option made the most sense.  Of course it was Richie. Who else could it be? Pennywise? Stan chuckled to himself.

"Barely a day and you're already a losing it, Stanley!" He told himself, shaking his head.

Stan poked his head out his door. "Richie? This isn't funny!"

No reply.

"Seriously Richie cut it out!"

After still receiving no reply, Stan made his way down the hallway. Upon stepping out further, Stanley took note that the  attic ladder was down. And, there was a small plate of animal crackers at the foot of the ladder.

"G-Geogie?"

Again, Stanley didn't receive a reply. So, being the stupid person Stanley hated in horror movies, Stan made his way up the ladder with the plate of cookies. He hated himself for it, but if there was someone up there, he was going to find out who. 

He wrapped the towel tighter around himself, setting the plate down on the top of the ladder. Stanley had never gone into one of his client's attics before, and he was starting to understand why.  

It was dark, dusty, stuffy, and just plain old creepy. And against his better judgement, Stanley Uris stepped all the way up into the attic. 

As soon as his foot was safely on the ground, the door slammed shut, and Stanley let out a scream. He stared at the closed ladder for a few seconds, before he started screaming again. 

And when he heard a door open outside, he practically jumped for joy. 

Looking out the small space of the window in front of him, Stanley let out out a breath. It was Richie. And Richie would save him. So like any sane person would do, Stan started screaming for Richie.

Except Richie didn't hear him. And from the look of pure defeat on Richie's face after he knocked on the door a few times, Stan knew he wouldn't get to him on time. And quite frankly, Stanley was a bit taken aback when he saw Richie pulling out his phone.

"Eds? Hey. Yeah Stan isn't here. Tried knocking and everything. Guess it's just you and me babe."

Babe? Eds? What the hell?

"Yeah I know. Yeah I hate that too, but he's not here, and I can't force him to be. It's just not gonna work."

Stan was shaking now. Partly from anger and hurt, and also partly because it was freezing. All these thoughts were racing through his head, when he heard the plate slide across the floor. He jumped, turning, and saw the undeniable figure of a man. 

He was at least two feet taller than Bill,  who was insanely tall. And from the darkness of the room, it looked like he was smiling.  A big, terrible smile that made Stanley want to cry.

And in his rush to get away, Stan fell, hitting his head on something hard. 

 

 

Stanley woke up to someone calling his name. It was hard to hear, like he was under water, but suddenly he saw light and he was yelling help, or trying to, anyway. 

"Stan? What the hell are you doing up here?"

Bill.  Of course it was Bill. 

Stan looked over to the plate next to him. They were gone. All the animal crackers that had been there were gone. 

And Stanley was terrified.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley goes out with Ben, Bev, Mike, Annie, Bill, and Georgie. And then Richie decides to show up with Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no clue what I'm doing and at the moment I'm wasting time so the fic is longer

It had taken Bill about twenty minutes to clear the house, and at least ten of those were spent trying to get Stan into the attic. It had taken awhile for Stanley to calm down, understandably, and he had only gone into the attic when Bill had offered him food.

 

 

"I checked the entire house, Stan. There's no one here." 

"But I saw someone! I did and they were in the attic, and-" and then Stan stopped himself because he sounded completely insane.

"I get that, Stan, I really do. But there's nobody here now. I looked around the whole house," Bill sighed.

"I know I sound completely insane right now, but I know what I saw, Bill." Stanley shook his head.

"I know, Stan. I understand, but right now you need some sleep, and I need to explain to Georgie why you were in the attic in only a towel," 

Stanley giggled. " Let's not do that, okay?" 

 

 

 

It was  another week before Bill had been able to convince Stan leave the house. Understandably, of course. However when Bev and Mike had suggested they all meet up at the local bowling alley, Stan had agreed. Partly because he hadn't been out of the house in at least eight days, and partly  because he had always had a problem saying no to Mike. So it really shouldn't have surprised Stanley as much as it did when he ended up at a table with Ben, Mike, Bev, and Annie.

 

 

"He's sooooooo into you, Stannie!" Bev grinned, shaking her soda.

"No he's not!" Stan cried, eyes wide. "He thinks I'm insane," he huffed.

"Stan, babe, he took you out on his day off. He obviously wants to get in your pants." Annie said.

"First off, don't call me babe," Stan pouted. "And second, he wanted Georgie to get out of the house. It wasn't for me!" 

"Stan," Mike sighed. 

"Yeah Mike?" Stanley mumbled, ducking his head.

"He likes you get over it." 

Stanley huffed.  "I guess."

"No, you don't guess, you know." Mike countered.

"He's just pissed because he knows a good guy actually likes him, and he doesn't think he deserves that." Ben said, grinning at Beverley.

"Yeah, I guess I'm upset because a tall, attractive, sweet guy likes me, and last time that happened, he ended up with some guy named 'Eds' and now I feel useless." Stan mumbled.

"Aw, babe. Don't feel useless! Why would such a pretty boy feel useless?" A voice sang from behind Stan. 

"Who's this?" Bev asked, turning to look above Stanley's head.

"Hiya! I'm Richie. And Stan the Man Pretty Boy here owes me an explanation on why he stood me up,"

"Yeah, he owes you an explanation, asshole." Annie all but growled.

"Uh, okay. Now I'm confused." Richie chuckled.

"Eds? Who the hell is Eds?" Stan cried before he could stop himself.

"Oh... You uh heard that?" Richie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah I heard that! Was I just a backup plan to piss him off?" 

"No, Stan, I just-" Richie's annoying voice was cut off by an equally annoying voice.

"Richie? What's taking so long?" 

"Eddie, baby, I'll be back in a sec,"

Stanley whipped around when he heard the name Eddie.

He was short, his brown hair was messy, and his big doe eyes really pissed Stanley off. 

"This is Eddie?" Stan said, looking at Richie expectantly. 

"Yeah, I-" again, Richie was cut off again, but this time Stanley was comforted by the voice interrupting him.

"Hello, Stan. Richie," Bill smiled, a fake smile that Stanley is a bit confused to see. "Stanley, I was wondering if you wanted anything, Georgie wants another cupcake." 

"Yeah, can I get a milkshake?" Stan asked quietly, like if he said it any louder it would hurt him.

"Of course, Stan." Bill smiled, a real smile, and took about two steps before he turned around to face Richie. 

"Oh, and Rich?" 

"Yeah boss?"

"You're fired."

 

 

 

"He fired his best friend for you, Stan! He totally wants you!" Annie grinned, waving her hands like a crazy person as Bill and Richie walked away. Or, Bill walked away, and Richie followed after him, yelling about how unfair it was to fire him.

Stan blushed, looking down.

"And he's getting you a fucking milkshake, Stanley." Ben smiled. "He totally wants to fuck you," 

"He does not!" Stan cried, blushing even harder at Ben's lewd language.

"Yes he does."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!" 

"Yes!"

"I hate you," Stan huffed, looking away angrily. 

"No you don't."

"I know,"

 

 

"Thanks for taking me out, Bill." Stanley smiled. "I had a lot of fun," 

They had walked to the bowling alley since it had only been about a block away, and they were walking back, Stan with his milkshake and Bill with Georgie on his shoulder. They had been talking quietly the whole walk, finding it easy to get lost in conversation. However, Stan let was slightly pissed because he hated walking, he hated the dark, and he sure as hell hated walking in the dark on a Wednesday afternoon. But, he pressed all his 'pissy Uris emotions' (As Ben called them) down so he could enjoy a nice walk home with his boss.

"It was no problem, I had so much fun, and I know Georgie did too."

"Yeah... But you really didn't have to fire Richie for me," Stan mumbled, looking away.

"No, I did. And it wasn't just because he's an asshole. It's also because he sucks at his job." Bill grinned, hiking Georgie up further onto his shoulder.

Stanley laughed. "Thank you, Bill."

"It's fine, Stan. Really." 

Maybe Stanley could deal with a cute, tall, fun, and sweet guy actually  liking him.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While playing with Georgie, Stanley makes an unnerving discovery that Bill doesn't seem too pleased with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me :U updating on a daily basis

"C'mon, Stan!" Georgie whined. "You're takin' too long!"

It was Thursday, and Bill was at work. Stan had lost the chip on his shoulder from Richie and his friend's teasing from the day before, and had found himself chasing a very energetic Georgie around the house.

Stan laughed. "I'm sorry, Georgie. I'm waayyy too old for this much running," he joked, making his way up the nine thousand stairs behind Georgie.

Honestly, when Audra had said Georgie was quiet, Stan had expected a kid that didn't talk much and hated everyone. While Georgie was specific about who he did and didn't like, he actually talked quite a bit to the people he did like. Which Stanley guessed was normal for kids, but Audra had made Georgie sound like a completely anti-social kid that hated everyone. Which Georgie was definitely not.

"No way! You're only what, twenty?" Georgie asked as he plopped himself down on the top stair to wait for Stan. 

"Ha! I wish!" Stan hummed, setting himself down next to the younger boy. "I'm actually twenty-three." 

"That's better than Bill. He's like, one hundred years old!" Georgie giggled.

"I think that might be an exaggeration, Georgie," Stan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well whatever, race to my room?" 

"You're on, Kid."

Georgie  won the race. Obviously.

 

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" Stan pouted. "I dunno if I can make it much further," 

"No, Stan! Don't die!" Georgie cried, smacking his Nanny's face lightly.

"Tell Bill," Stan wheezed, a small grin on his face. "He didn't pay me enough." Stan made a small 'oof', before sticking his tongue out and lolling his head to the side.

"Nooooooooooo! Stanley!" Georgie giggled, shaking his shoulders.

"Surprise!" Stan cried, picking Georgie up and lightly tossing him onto the bed.

"Hey! No fair!" Georgie whined, giggling as Stan tickled him.

A small squeak from behind him had Stan wheeling around, expecting a mouse. 

It was not a mouse. 

It was a clown doll. Porcelain, and expertly made. And if Stanley hadn't been so terrified of dolls(and clowns ) he might've actually considered the doll beautiful. It's orange hair stuck out from either side if it's head, it's clown suit was a cream-ish color, with red puffs sticking out from it. It's shoes had little bells on it, and Stan guessed the doll made a squeaking sound when it fell out of Georgie's closet. 

"Georgie, what is this?" Stan asked, picking the doll up by it's sides.

"Oh, that's Pennywise. He's my friend," Georgie explained.

"Where did you get this?" Stan asked, expecting an answer  like 'Bill had it made'. 

"He was already in the house when we moved in,"

"Where was it?" Stan asked.

"In the attic. Audra let me keep him. And he's a him, Stan. Not an 'it'." 

Stanley nodded. "Alright. Him," 

 

 

 

"I don't think it's normal, Bev." Stan sighed, shaking his head.

"It's a doll, Stan. I think that's normal," Beverly declared.

"But it's creepy! And Georgie called it 'he'! That's not normal!" 

"Stan, he's seven. It's normal. Let him be," Mike interrupted.

"Fine," Stan huffed, hating how easily he gave up to Mike.

"Soooooooooo how's Bill?" Annie giggled, and Stan wanted to hit her.

"He's fine. And at work," Stan mumbled.

"Any, uh, hanky-panky?" Ben hummed, the smirk obvious even through the phone.

"I'm hanging up now." 

"No, Stannie!" Annie cried.

"Why am I friends with you people?" Stan asked angrily.

 "Because we're great," Bev declared, like it should've been obvious.

"I guess," Stan joked, making his way down the stairs.

"You guess?" Annie cried, sounding completely disgusted.

Stanley grinned. "I guess." 

"You've wounded me, Stan," Ben sighed.

"I'm sorry. But I'm sure such great people can handle it." Stan grinned.

"Fair enough," Annie relented.

 

 

 

Stan was seated on the couch when Bill got home that day, with chips and his milkshake that he still had from Saturday. He smiled when Bill looked at him, standing up and stretching. 

"Hey, Bill. Can we talk?" Stan asked, looking towards the T.V. beside him.

"Sure. What's up?" 

"So, Georgie has this doll," Stan started. "And I guess seven year olds having dolls isn't weird, but the doll is creepy and Georgie seems to have this weird attachment to it, like it's human," 

"Clown?" Bill asked, jaw clenched.

"Yeah. He kept calling it Pennywise and he and it was super creepy."

"I told Audra not to let him touch that fucking thing. It's disgusting," Bill all but growled. 

"You mean, he's not supposed to have it?" Stan asked, carefully making his way towards Bill.

"Shit. Yeah, it was here when we moved in. It gave me the chills, so I told Audra to throw it out. Apparently she didn't." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I had known I would've taken it." 

"It's not your fault. I didn't even know he had it." Bill sighed, rubbing his face.  "I'm a shit older brother." 

"No you're not. You just work a lot. For him," Stan smiled.

"You really see the best in people, don't you?" 

"I try to."

"God, I wish I knew you when i was in high school," Bill grinned as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"And why's that?" Stan questioned, jumping onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Because in high school we could've dated. I'm too old and lame now," Bill smirked. "Used to play football. You coulda been my cheerleader,"

Stanley nearly died of embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything finally starts making sense when Stanley finds pictures and articles from an old Derry newspaper in Bill's attic. And Bill and Stan have a heart to heart after Bill is confronted at a baseball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something other besides awkward flirting :D 
> 
> I'm finally getting to the actual horror part of it instead of me pretending I know what I'm doing 
> 
> And it's come to my attention that I suck at writing in a decent timeline. But its cool because whatever we're okay. And all mistakes are my own

Stanley hummed lightly to himself as he picked up the living room, spinning  around as he picked up all the trash Bill, Georgie, and himself had collected throughout the day before Georgie and Bill had left for the game.

He smiled as he thought about Bill. And Georgie. But mostly about Bill. He was sweet, tall, handsome as fuck, funny, and apparently actually liked Stan back. Honestly, Stan wasn't sure how it could get much better.

His eyes flicked to the front door when he heard a car door slam, eyes narrowing at how loud the sound was. Bill was normally a very gentle person, and didn't slam anything unless he was unreasonably pissed. And from how loud he slammed the door closed, he was most likely unreasonably pissed.

The front door opened and closed just as hard as the car door did, and Stanley felt himself flinch. It was almost as rough as when the ladder had slammed closed on him in the attic. He bit his lip, stood and smoothed out the front of his hoodie.

"Bill?" Stan asked as he moved foward.

It was met with Bill's harsh, "Georgie, room. Now." 

"But, Billy!" Georgie whined and crossed the room towards Stan.

"Now, Georgie." 

"Fine," Georgie huffed, before he hugged Stan and made his way upstairs.

"Bill..." Stan tried again, stepping closer to him. 

"Fucking hell, Stan. It was so bad," Bill grunted, crossing his way into the kitchen, before opening the fridge and grabbing a beer.

It was Saturday, and Bill had taken Georgie to a baseball game. Apparently Bill had played in high school, and Georgie adored it, so Bill had taken him out for a nice brotherly bonding experience.

Apparently it hadn't ended well.

"The game? Was it that bad?" Stan asked.

"No. There were these moms," Bill started. "They were flirting with me, it didn't matter, I wasn't interested, so I didn't take notice," he rubbed his face, and Stan hopped onto the counter in front of Bill.

"Everything was fine. Until Georgie came up with the idea to get you a milkshake because you love them so much. And then the moms asked if Stan was my kid. So then I had to explain that you weren't my kid." Bill groaned, letting his head smack against the counter next to Stan. "And of course, Georgie being the intelligent little disaster he is decided to tell them that you were not my son, you were his nanny that I should be dating. And the moms, clearly offended I hadn't told them I was gay stormed off." 

"Oh," 

"No, that wasn't even the best part. One of the moms decided to sick her husband on me. Then this guy, tall and muscular and shit started screaming at me about how a fag shouldn't be running a company like mine and how I'm poisoning Georgie's mind with my gay unicorn sickness." Bill opened the fridge and grabbed another beer. "Then Georgie got pissed and told him that only closeted gays called other men fags, and that if you were there, he would understand why I was gay. And of course, the guy lost his shit and started screaming at Georgie." Bill's fist clenched around the bottle so hard Stan thought it might break.

"Then he grabbed Georgie's arm, and I just couldn't handle that, and I.." Bill trailed off and looked to the side. "And I hit him. And somebody must have been recording it, and it ended up online and I mean they can't fire me, I'm the boss, but I hit him and I shouldn't have. And now Georgie and I can't go back to the baseball stadium," Bill let his head rest on Stanley's shoulder.  "And he's right. I'm a shit brother and-"

And Stan couldn't take it so he cut him off. "Enough Bill. The guy was an asshole and Georgie was right. Who cares if you can't go back to a stadium? It's not that big of a deal." 

"I'm just so tired of it, you know? I'm doing the best that I can, but what if it's not good enough?" Bill sighed.

"Bill, you're amazing. Don't let some asshole tell you other wise," Stan smiled, pulling Bill's head up to his own. 

Bill smiled at him, and Stan felt his heart to a flip. He wasn't quite sure why he felt like that, but he really just wanted Bill to kiss him. A lot. And Stan nearly cried when he felt Bill's lips against his own.

 

 

 

Stanley woke up next to Bill the next day. His back was pressed against Bill's chest, and Bill's arm was wrapped around his waist. Stanley felt his face warm, and he laced his fingers with Bill's.

"Whatcha doing, Stan?" Bill purred, breath hot against his ear. 

"N-nothing!" Stan stumbled across his words. 

Bill laughed. "You're adorable,"

 

 

Stan had spent at least an hour after Bill had left for work that day pouting. Because he was not adorable.

 

 

 After Bill had been at  work for awhile, and Georgie was down for his nap, Stanley made his way into the attic. He knew he needed answers, and he was sure that going back up onto the attic was the only way he would be able to.

So, Stanley Uris made his way up the ladder into the attic. He moved around slowly, not wanting to wake up Georgie. 

He looked around, and once he located a light, he turned it on quickly, not wanting to be in the dark longer than he had to. He moved his hand against the wall next to him, for comfort in the creepy attic.

 

 

It had taken quite a while, but Stan had managed to find a box with a bunch of pictures and newspaper articles. There were a lot of interesting and funny ones, but the one that got Stanley's attention was the one with the headline:  _The Curse of the Derry Murders._

_**In the summer of 1982, Victor and Victoria Criss moved into a small house in down town Derry. Victor, the younger Criss sibling, became instant friends with a kid named Henry Bowers. Victoria, the elder Criss, became friends with a boy known as Pennywise.**  
_

_**On Henry's eighth birthday, he invited Victor, Victoria, Pennywise, and a few of his other friends to his birthday party. Pennywise and Victoria ( being older than the kids there) decided to leave early.** _

_**Victoria went missing that night. Everyone blamed Henry, being an extremely violent person, but most knew that he was far too small to take down a teenager like Victoria.** _

_**So, eventually, suspicions went to Pennywise. He was the last to see her, and could easily have taken her down. However, Pennywise's parents were rich and hired an expert lawyer, so the allegations went down.** _

_**About six years  later, Victor and his friends were out in the woods behind Henry's home. They were having a great time... Until the discovered the body of Victoria Criss.** _

_**Victor was traumatized, and had counselling for years after that. The other boys didn't take it as hard, understandably.** _

**_On her leg, however, a small "PW" had been carved into her thigh. "PW" being Pennywise. Authorities went to the boys household, but the house was burnt down.  Pennywise was only 15, and was still in the house._ **

**_His family moved into the old well house, and lived there for about a year. Then strange things began happening in the house. Screaming, and scratching at the walls. Everyone was terrified._ **

**_So they closed the house down. In 2013, Bill Denbrough and his little brother Georgie moved into the house, and are still residing there today, in 2016._ **

**_We are all waiting for the next string of murders in the small town of Derry._ **

****Stan's mouth fell open.

How could he have forgotten?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley goes out to find Victor to get an explanation, and Richie shows up at the house while Bill's at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating, but I recently got sick and then I required a few days to get my shit together, but I'm good now.

"I'm gonna go now, Bill." Stan announced, collecting his coat from the hanger.

"All right, Stan. We'll be here." 

Stanley winced as he closed his car door. He had no clue what he was going to say or do when he saw Victor, but he knew he needed answers, and he didn't want to talk to Bill about in fear of sounding insane.

He had called Victor to ask him about it Monday, and Victor had said it would be fine if he stopped by Wednesday.(And while Stan really hasn't wanted to go on Bill's day off, he had agreed) Victor had seemed a little confused as to why Stan wanted to know all of these things, however it hadn't been the first time he had been interviewed about what happened,  although Victor had said it was the first time it wasn't for anything public.

Victor had also said that his husband would be there, but Stan didn't mind that much. Apparently Reggie (as Victor had called him) was one of the kids that had found the body. And Stan knew that any information he could get would help.

Although, Stanley wasn't completely sure what he was expecting to get.

 

 

 

He knocked lightly on the door, biting his lip. Stan wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He was just talking to two people. About a murder. Or multiple.

A small man, who had to be around forty answered the door. His shaggy blonde hair covered his Brown eyes and his he looked like he hasn't slept in at least a day. 

"You must be Stan. I'm Victor." 

"Yeah, I'm Stan. I'm really sorry to bother you, but it's really important." Stan looked away, suddenly realizing that he had no clue what questions to ask.

"It's no bother, really. But Reggie is asleep, so we have to keep it down." Victor smiled, opening the door wider for Stan to step through.

"Okay. I know it sounds weird, and pointless, but weird stuff has been happening, and I was hoping I could hear from someone that was actually there." Stan said, sitting down on the couch Victor had led him to.

"It doesn't sound pointless. If something is happening in the house again, it definitely isn't pointless. So what would you like to know?"

"Well, I was hoping," Stan paused, taking a breath to calm himself. "You could tell me everything."

 

 

Victor went on the describe everything that had happened. With Pennywise and moving and Victoria and the murders. And how his friend Patrick had also been suspected, however it couldn't have been him. 

"I was the youngest out of the whole group. Henry was always super protective over me. Even more so than Reggie. So when we found the body, Henry lost his shit. He practically dragged me out of the forest. I'm glad he did though." Victor sighed. "I was so out of it. Six years... Six years and I had to be the one to find her. And when they realized it was Pennywise," Victor trailed off, shaking his head.

"Henry... we're all sure he was the one that burnt the house down. Pennywise's parents were also blamed, but nobody thought they would actually kill their child." Victor ran a hand through his hair. "Henry was sent to prison. He escaped one night. Told me he loved me. I hated him, for leaving me right after finding Vicky and I sent him away. He wouldn't leave though." Victor bit his lip, looking away.

"Henry raped me that night. I told Patrick the next day, and then strange things began happening. Everyone though Henry and Patrick were working together, but I knew better. Anyway, when everything in the house cooled down, Henry and Patrick resurfaced. And were put in prison." Victor sighed. "But then the  murders continued. Patrick was released, however Henry was left in prison for me, and breaking out. But the house quieted down again, and everyone thought it was over."

Stan nodded.

"And then Bill and his brother moved in. And when nothing happened, I was convinced that maybe, just maybe... it was over. And then you called me, and I knew it was too good to be true."

Stan was almost in tears. "I'm so sorry I brought all that back to you, Mr. Criss... I'm not even sure what I was trying to accomplish.  But I know I have no clue what to do," 

"It's all right, Stan. I recommend that you get out of the house. Take Bill and the boy with you. You need to leave. Move out of Derry. Because when it starts, it won't stop."

"I have friends here, I can't leave them. But... what do you think it could be? It can't be Pennywise, he would be-" 

Victor cut Stanley off, shaking his head. "I don't know what it is. I'm willing to bet that son of a birch still is in that house. But I think it  should be burnt down. The entire town. This place is a hell-hole." 

 

 

A knock on the door scared Stan out of his trance.

It was Thursday again. Bill was at work, and Georgie was upstairs in his room, leaving Stanley alone with his thoughts.

He had been thinking about all the ways he could tell Bill. And he wanted to leave. He wanted to get out of Derry. Bring Bill, Georgie, Annie, Mike, Ben and Bev with him. Maybe get Victor and Reggie to go with them. 

And Victor's comment about Pennywise still living in the house had really freaked him out. It all kinda made sense, the knocking on the wall before he put Georgie to bed and the no strangers in the house. It would make sense. But why hadn't Audra told him about anything? And why hadn't Bill?

He stood, making his way to the door. His eyes flicked upstairs to Georgie's room before he opened the door.

"Hey, Stan." 

Richie. Richie fucking Toizer.

"What do you want?" Stan hissed, nails digging into his palms.

"You, Stan." Richie hummed, his hands making their way to Stanley's waist.

Stan shoved him off. "Don't fucking touch me," 

"What? You still pissed? It was a mistake, Pretty Boy, a stupid mistake. I want you, and nobody else." Richie grinned, pushing passed Stan and into the house. 

"Get out of the house, Richie. You don't work here, you don't want me, and you need to leave. This is not your house!" Stanley pushed his shoulders.

Richie grabbed his wrists, pressing him into a wall beside him. "No, Pretty Boy. We're packing up your stuff, and you and me are leaving Derry together."

"Stan?" 

Georgie. Georgie was in the house. How could Stanley have forgotten that Georgie was in the house?

"Heya, Georgie." 

Stanley shoved Richie away roughly to get to Georgie.

"What is Richie doing here, Stan?" Georgie asked. He sounded just as pissed as Richie looked.

"I'm here to take Stanny away on a trip." 

"No, Billy's the only one that gets to take Stan places."

Stanley got to his knees in front of Georgie. "Georgie, Sweetie. I need you to go upstairs, now." Stan pressed Georgie to his chest so he could whisper in his ear. "Call Bill using the spare phone in your room, okay? Tell him Richie's here and won't leave, and he needs to get here as soon as he can."

Georgie nodded, pressing himself further into Stanley's chest. "I'm scared, Stan." 

"I know, Honey, I know. But I need you to go now, okay? Do what I told you to. Your dolls will protect you, all right?" 

Georgie nodded. "And Pennywise will protect you!" He whispered, before he turned and sprinted up the stairs. 

Stanley turned to Richie, biting his cheek. "I didn't want him down here. With you."

"C'mon, Stan, I'm not that bad." 

"You scared the shit out of him, Richie!" Stan all but screamed.

"I'm not that bad, Stan. The kid's a pussy."  

"Don't talk about him like that. He's seven."

"Yeah? And you're hot. Now, we're gonna talk, and then you're gonna start packing. We have a flight to New York at midnight."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in a state of self loathing for writing Richie this way but I needed a Cole and Richie seemed like the best canidate. I hate to ruin this, but Richie's not gonna die because I can't handle that, so he's just gonna get the shit scared out of him and Eddie's gonna break up with him.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, a little info:
> 
> Richie= a weird combination between Malcom and Cole  
> Stan= Greta, obviously lol  
> Bill= Malcom/ Bill  
> Pennywise= Brahms  
> Georgie=Brahms/ Georgie  
> And everyone else just being themselves  
> Annie= a strange self insert of myself :Y
> 
>  
> 
> And I apologize for the short chapter, but I am quite tired and still a bit sick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, all good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me :P actually completing something

Stan pushed Richie's hand off of him for the umpteenth time that night. "I am not going, Richie. I belong here with Bill and Georgie."

"Get over yourself, Babe. We're going, that's final." Richie's hand felt gross on Stanley's wrists. He only wanted Bill to touch him. And Richie was definitely  _not_ Bill.

"Why are you doing this? We barely even know each other! And you're with Eddie!" Stan argued, moving himself away from Richie.

"Because Stan, you're the one for me. And Eddie's open to a three-way," Richie grinned, following Stan around the kitchen as he moved around. "He's always been open to anything kinky."

"How do you know I am? I'm with Bill, and only Bill. I'll only ever want Bill." Stanley growled.

Richie huffed. "I'm sure Bill won't mind,"

"Just because you don't want to be in an actual adult relationship doesn't mean I don't want to, Richie." Stan said, still angrily stomping around the kitchen. "And I want you out of the house, or I'm calling the cops."

"You wouldn't call the police on me, Stannie. Would you?" Richie grabbed Stan's hips again.

"Yes I would, actually." 

Richie sighed, rubbing his face. "Whatever. I'm gonna go take a nap, while you pack up your things. We have a big night planned,"

Stanley growled at the taller male. He wanted to slap him. And if Bill  showed up,  he'd think that Stan was cheating on him with Richie. 

Stan couldn't believe he had actually thought such an asshole could be a nice guy?

 

 

"Billy! You need to get home now!" 

"Georgie, what are you talking about?" Bill sighed. "Where's Stan?"

"Downstairs, Billy! Richie's here! And he's tryin' to take Stan away with him!" Georgie hissed, pressing his nails into the phone. "Stan seems really scared, Billy."

"I'll be home as soon as I can, Georgie. If this is a prank..." He trailed off, still seeming unsure.

"It's not! Seriously, Billy! There's trouble and I'm scared." Georgie cried.

"Okay, okay. I'll be home in ten minutes." 

"Hurry, Billy."

"I will, Georgie." 

As soon as Bill was off the phone, Georgie scrambled to his closet. He knew he wasn't supposed to have it. But Pennywise protected him, and Georgie was sure he could protect Stan. 

"Penny..." Georgie looked at the doll. "Stan needs help. A bad man is downstairs, and wants to take him away. We can't let that happen. I called Billy already, but he still won't be home for at least ten minutes." 

 

 

 

He couldn't help it. He was terrified. Richie could hurt him. Or worse, Georgie. And if he did... He could never forgive himself.

Stanley curled himself into his blanket, body shaking. He knew he would have to go. It was the only way he could protect them. But he didn't want to. He loved Bill, and Georgie was just amazing.

So Stanley Uris found himself packing his clothes away. And talking to Bev, of course.

"He's really scaring me, Bev."

"I'm calling the police, Stan." Beverley growled.

"I don't... I don't know, Bev. He might hurt Georgie. And Bill should be on his way home by now."

"Stanley, you're in danger."

"I don't think he'll hurt me,"

"Key word there is think, Stan."

"Please, Bev. I'll call you. I promise."

"Stanley Uris do not hang up this phone or I swear to go-"

Stan hung up the phone. 

He knew he was putting himself in danger. Of course, he was. But he knew it was the only way. He felt so small, and it hurt. Bill would never do something like this. He missed Bill. He wanted Bill.

"Stanley! Get your ass down here!" Stan winced at the harsh tone of Richie's voice.

"Yeah, Richie?" Stan poked his head down the stairs.

"You wanna explain, Stan?" 

Stan cocked his head. "Explain what?"

"Get your ass down here." Richie sounded pissed. 

"Okay..." 

Stanley winced as Richie's hand wrapped around his wrists again. 

He led Stanley to a room in the back of the house. Stan didn't like going very far into the house because it made him uncomfortable. So he hadn't  gone back. Until Richie made him.

"You wanna explain?" Richie looked at him expectantly. 

Up on the wall, the words 'get out' had been written in blood. Blood. Actual blood. 

And to make it better, Pennywise the doll was sitting under his note, eyes looking furious. But a doll couldn't look furious. 

Could it?

"I don't, I didn't-" 

"Then who was it?" Richie scoffed. "Georgie?"

Stanley gasped. "Of course not! I sent him to bed."

"So you want to tell me it was the doll?" Richie took a step closer to him. 

"No. I don't know who it was but but it couldn't have been Georgie."

"Right. Then since it wasn't you, I guess it was the doll. Daddy's gonna have to punish our little clown, huh?" Richie grabbed the doll.

"Rich, don't-" but Stanley was cut off by the sound of breaking. 

The sound of a doll, breaking. "Richie..."

"Stanley..." a voice, high-pitched (yet deep all at the same time) voice  came from the wall. The fucking wall. "Why did you let him do that, Stanley?" 

"Who the hell is that?" Richie asked,  grabbing Stan again.

"I don't-"

"You don't know me, Stan?" A loud crack filled the room. "It's me. Pennywise,"

Another crack. Then another. Until there was a giant hole in the middle of the wall. And then there was a hand creeping out from it.

"You've been so nice to Georgie and I. You can't leave now." A man emerged from the hole. The same man Stan had seen in the attic. With the same smile.

Except it wasn't a smile it Stan had seen. Well, technically it had been. But it wasn't real. It was a mask. A clown mask.

"You see, Richard," the man, Pennywise, sighed. "Stan will not be leaving with you. He'll be here with Georgie and I. Living a perfect life." He took a step closer to Richie. "With us,"

"Yeah, okay, well I'm gonna go now, so uh yeah. Bye now." Richie stammered.

But he didn't make it very far before he was on the ground, arms pinned down. "You're a disgusting human being, Richard. Come near this house again and you won't be so lucky," Pennywise growled in his ear, before he pushed Richie into the living room.

Stanley let out a small whimper. "Thank you, Pennywise." 

The man turned toward him. "Anything for you, Stan. You've been so kind to Georgie and I. And I knew I couldn't let Richie leave with you." His eyes clearly lit up in a smile under his mask.

"Thank you. But I think it's time you go to bed. It's been a long night." Stan smiled, and he hoped he didn't look as scared as he felt.

"Okay. But I think you should sleep in my room. So Georgie doesn't hear anything."

Stanley flinched. "Alright, Penny."

 

 

"Stanley!" Bill called, still terrified for him. He had tried calling him at least nine times, and he hadn't gotten an answer for any of them.

"Billy! In the livin' room!" Georgie cried.

Bill scrambled into the living room, only to find Georgie on the ground, in tears. Bill hurried to his little brother.

"Georgie. Where's Stan? Did Richie take him?" Bill was clearly freaked out. 

"No, Billy. He didn't take him. Pennywise did." 

Bill's jaw clenched. "Georgie-" 

"No, Bill. He took him! Check the game room!" Georgie whined, pulling himself up.

"Alright, Georgie." 

Bill was pissed. Stan was gone, and Georgie was making fun of it. How could he be like this when Richie had probably just taken his nanny out of the country.

And Bill hadn't gotten to say goodbye.

Bill hasn't said goodbye to Stan and now he couldn't see Stan. Stan was gone and he would nev-

And there was a giant hole in the wall. And footsteps emerged from said hole. And suddenly Bill was at the hole, eyes wide. 

"Stan!" He yelled, taking a step inside.

"Billy! Don't go!" Georgie cried, tugging on Bill's suit. "You can't!" 

"Georgie. Go upstairs. Call the police. Tell them everything." Bill sighed, turning to hug his brother. "Stay upstairs."

"Okay... just, find him, Billy." Georgie sighed, running upstairs.

So Bill stepped into the hole.

Bill Denbrough stepped into a fucking hole to save the guy he loved.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny be flirtatious lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finished. I did a bit of editing and I hope it's at least somewhat decent. All thoughts are welcome :) i hope it made sense and was somewhat enjoyable to read

He almost thought he could hear Bill. He knew he couldn't; Bill was at work, or at least on his way from work. Yet as he followed the man... clown... strange whatever it was down the dark tunnels of the house, Stanley Uris swore he could hear yelling.

He dug his nails into his palms as he trailed after the clown. He wasn't sure how long they had been walking, but Stan knew it had been at least more than ten minutes. He knew they were in the house, obviously, and he knew they were in the walls, but the actual location; Stan had no clue.

 

Pennywise led him to a room, somewhere around the basement of the house. And as Stan looked around, it became obvious he really had no clue how large the house actually was. 

It was almost like a cellar, dark and dusty. It was littered with pictures and tools, and a few letters. He picked one up, and his eyes widened at the writing.

_Dearest Pennywise,_

_I've found someone you might like. He's caring, and has worked with children before. I think he'd be good for you._

Stanley picked up another one.

_Dear P.W.,_

_I apologize, my dear boy. But I can no longer do with. I am leaving you under the care of Stan and Georgie._

_I believe Stanley will be good for you. He's very kind. He'll be a good friend to you._

_But I am sorry. I can no longer be part of your life. I moved away, and will not be back. I am not fit to take care of you._

_I will miss you._

_Your friend,_

_Audra._

"She knew?" Stan turned to face Pennywise, only to find he wasn't there.

"Pennywise?" He looked around, and when he was met with no reply, he let out a sigh of relief.

Stan let his gaze wonder to the table. Tools. A lot of them. He could probably take one... maybe just to protect himself. He didn't think Pennywise would actually harm him, but he didn't think Pennywise was real in general, so Stan supposed his opinion could be off. So he grabbed a screwdriver and tucked it in his jeans.

He moved around the cellar, eyes wandering around the pictures. It was terrifying to think about, another person living in the house when he was. Seeing everything he did. Hearing everything. Watching everything. 

Everything he did with Georgie. His showers. His time with Bill. Everything. That meant that Pennywise knew everything about Stan. 

Stan let out a sharp breath when he saw a ladder. He knew it could be his only way out, and he was sure as he'll gonna take it. He reached out and touched the cool metal, hissing at the feel.

"Stan?" 

Stan whipped around, expecting to see a creepy guy in a clown mask, only to be met by Bill.

Sweet, tall, handsome, caring Bill. Stanley almost cried. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but it's dangerous down here and you could get hurt, Bill!"

"I know, Stan. But I have no clue what the hell is happening right now," Bill sighed.

"Neither do I, but I found I way out and we need to leave now, because I have no clue where he went or when he's gonna be back." Stanley huffed, making his way up the ladder.

"Who? What the hell?" 

"I'll explain later, but right now, we need to leave."

So Stanley Uris found himself climbing up a ladder. A very long ladder. That Stan assumed would lead them into the attic.

It did.

Bill hesitantly followed him, obviously still having no clue what was happening. "I still don't get it, Stan."

"I told you, Bill." Stan sighed. "But right now we need to get Georgie and get out of the house,"

"Yes, I know. I know. And I shouldn't have left him," 

"It's fine, Bill. I doubt it would do anything to harm Georgie. But we need to get him and leave the house."

"Okay, okay. So what's the plan?" Bill asked.

"I'm going to distract him while you get Georgie and get out of the house. I'll meet you outside, and then we're leaving Derry."

"Stan, you know I can't leave. I own a businesses." 

"But we can't live here, Bill."

"I'll see what I can do, I guess. I don't like this plan though, and it's dangerous for you," 

"Yes, Bill. It's dangerous. But it's the only way."

"No, actually. I could distract it and you could get Georgie."

"No, Bill. He has a weird attachment to me..."

 "Yeah, well so do I."

Stan smiled. "I know. Let's just do this, okay?"

 

 

 

 

"Pennywise?" Stan mumbled, looking down the hall.

"Yes, Stanley?" Came the reply. Stan shuddered.

"It's time for bed. Why don't you sleep in my room?"

Stan was sure if he could see the grin under the mask it would terrify him.

"Okay."

So Stanley Uris took the man's hand and led him down the hall towards his room. The screwdriver tucked safely in his belt, and Stan knew that if Pennywise saw it, the whole plan would be ruined. So he moved carefully in order to keep it out of sight.

Once he made it to the room, he opened the door, ushering the other man inside gently. Pennywise nodded as he passed him, before moving to sit on the bed. He looked at Stan expectantly.

"We're just sleeping."

At Pennywise's growl, Stan raised an eyebrow. "Seriously. You're in trouble."

"Why?" 

"You could've really hurt Richie." Stan trailed off, taking a careful step closer. "And you really scared Georgie and I."

Pennywise nodded, looking away. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but you're still in trouble. You're in here, and I'm with Georgie tonight." Stanley moved closer to the bed, pulling the covers back and motioning for Pennywise to lay down.

"But-" 

"No." 

Pennywise huffed before sliding under the covers. When he was done, he looked up at Stan. Stan winced before leaning down.  He knew what he had to do. It was simple. So as he made his way down to "kiss" Pennywise, he reached behind him and pulled out the screwdriver.

And stabbed him in the chest.

Pennywise let out a howl, jumping up and pushing Stanley away. He roughly shoved Stan into the wall. A hand closed around Stan's neck. 

And Stan, with a hand around his neck and shoved against a wall, managed to snake his hand down to Pennywise's chest, and pull the screwdriver out. 

And roughly shove it back in. 

And Pennwises let out a pained noise, before dropping Stan. He fell to the floor with a  pained groan.

And Stanley, still coughing and sputtering, managed to make his way to the door, stumbling all the way. He sparred a final glance towards the man on the ground, before he ran out the door, down the stairs, and outside.

Bill and Georgie were already in the car, so all Stan had to do was open the door and buckle up before Bill was driving away. 

"So where to?"

"Wherever. I don't care. I just want this to be over."

Bill nodded. "How about we pick up Bev and Ben and make our way to the airport?"

"What are we gonna do about plane tickets? And all clothes we left?" Stan asked, eyebrow raised.

"I am rich, Stan."

"And I don't know if they will want to leave. And there's probably a dead guy in the house that they're gonna find." 

"I called the police. Told them I  thought I heard something as I was passing by. Told em' I was a close friend and Bill was  out on vacation with my family. They won't know a thing."

Stan smiled. "Thank you, Bill."

"It's alright. I'm just glad we're all safe."

Stan looked back at Georgie. "Yeah. I just hope it's over for real this time."

"I'm sure it is."

 

 

 


End file.
